Leo's Heartache
by SiWfan
Summary: This is set when Leo's wife and daughter dies and how he copes as a result It shows his anger and pain at their sudden deaths
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hey guys this is just a short fic set after the death of Leo's wife and daughter.**

**I just wanted to explore his feelings more on the situation and how he managed to cope with it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Witness…wish I did though: (**

_**By the way, check out the new Silent Witness crossover with Dr Who and Torchwood and review it**_

_**I know the writer and Whovi10 would like to know people's thoughts on the fic**_

_**It's the first of its kind!!!!**_

Don't Shoot the Messenger

**Leo's Point of View**

My blood ran cold and my vision was filtering in and out. My eyes seemed unable to focus on the man before me as the burning tears clouded my vision and cascaded down my face. His words echoed dully in my ears…words I had never dreamed nor ever thought I would live to hear as the officer said, "Professor Dalton, your wife and daughter where involved in a serious accident. I'm really sorry…they didn't make it." After that, I zoned out, his sympathetic words lost as I collapsed mind and body. The man droned on and on describing the sickening details of the accident that I was determined didn't happen.

Who cares? What's the point of life if we live to die? My heart thumped dully in my chest and I began to detest that insistent erratic sound. My wearied heart was still beating, yet Teresa and Cassie's had stopped. My beautiful wife and daughter… were gone? What sort of _God_ is there if he chose to end life so abruptly and cruelly showing little compassion and love? My life is over…it withered and died with Cassie and Teresa.

"I cant…I ca-…I…why them?" I choked out as the officer patted my shoulder and reassured me with a slightly uncomfortable look on his face.

The officer launched into a further tirade of words and I picked up on eleven solitary words that turned my misery into a burning anger.

"…it was a hit and run but the driver got away…" The officer continued.

"What-!" I spat venom in my voice as a deep loathing consumed me. "You mean…what you're trying to say… was that it wasn't even an accident. It was murder! That cowardly bastard that killed my family saw what he done and ran? He didn't even attempt… to help…call the ambulance…anything?!" My voice raised a few octaves and I was shouting, roaring, screaming and venting my anger towards the officer who stood frozen with shock, a look of deep rooted pity on his face.

"N…n…no," the police officer stuttered, "An old lady who saw the incident rang the ambulance. But…it was too late. Their injuries were too severe." With that the man gave me another sympathetic look then walked out. At least he could.

Harry walked through the doors of the Lyell centre after buying two decaf coffees for himself and Nikki in the University canteen. They had been at work for simply _ages_. They had been called to the scene of crime at three in the morning and were still here over fifteen hours later. Lack of sleep and severe exhaustion had encouraged Nikki to beg and plead with Harry to get them coffee before she "fell asleep on him and drooled all over him."

Harry recalled the further bickering and squabbling with Nikki before he finally agreed. Nikki drooling over him is not what he thought of as a "nice image."

He spotted Nikki at his desk and walked slowly over to her taking care not to spill their drinks all over himself.

"Ah Harry…at last!" Nikki smiled tiredly as she saw him approach. "What took you so long? Get lost?"

"Shut up Niks. It wasn't even my turn to get the coffee. I always do it! But then you speak in that high pitched moany voice with the puppy dog eyes, "B-b-but Haaarrry…I neeed coffee." I mean, what am I your slave?" He could imitate Nikki's 'whiney' voice perfectly. Mainly because she used it daily. Nikki knew rightly that he was powerless to that voice. She had him right where she wanted him!

She got up slowly, through him her dirtiest look and grabbed for the steaming cup of hot coffee.

Suddenly, close by, a familiar voice screamed, shouted, ranted…mourned. Harry and Nikki looked towards Leo's office simultaneously as Harry dropped the coffees in surprise. The cups of coffee exploded on impact with the hard floor and Harry and Nikki got soaked with the hot liquid inside. Harry and Nikki stared at each other worry in their eyes simultaneously spinning on their heels and running for Leo's office. Automatically, they both knew that something awful had happened…they just didn't know what. Leo had not shouted in his "angry work voice." His shout was one of anguish and pain.

Harry and Nikki ran full tilt into the corridor were they met a young saddened officer heading in the opposite direction. The man had obviously just left Leo's office and was the source of Leo's pain. Nikki quickly walked up to the man, "What is it? What's happened?" she demanded her worry increasing as she expected the worst had happened.

"Ma'am are you friends of Professor Dalton?" the officer asked directing her question at both Harry and Nikki.

"Yes," Harry answered quickly, "We're colleagues and close friends. Now tell me what has happened!"

"Professor Dalton's wife and child were killed in an accident earlier today."

Nikki and Harry gasped audibly at the officer's response.

"No!" Nikki cried out, "Oh no…not Teresa and Cassie. They mean everything…**everything **to Leo." Her eyes filled with tears as she recalled her friend's mournful wail.

Harry too was white with shock and overcome with sympathy.

"Look, Mr Dalton didn't take the news very well. He needs his friends right now," the officer finished before walking out.

Nikki turned to Harry. "Harry, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know Niks," Harry began his voice thick with emotion, "be there for him and support him I guess. Come on, he needs us."

"Poor Leo!" Nikki whispered and Harry nodded silently. They crept slowly towards Leo's closed office door and opened it slowly and stepped inside.

The sight that met them was one neither would forget. Leo was staring vacantly at the wall with dead eyes. Fresh tears rolled down his face. This happy-go-lucky man who was always smiling was shattered and broken. Leo did not even acknowledge their presence.

Nikki reached out and gently grabbed Harry's hand for comfort as she absorbed the sight before her.

Leo's head snapped up suddenly and he whispered, "Their dead." The sound was so weak and hopeless.

"Leo…I'm…I mean we are really sorry. I can't even begin to contemplate how you're feeling but we're here for you if you need us…me and Nikki we're both here. I really can't believe it. An accident the officer said?" Harry said slowly.

Leo leapt into action at his words, "Murder!" he shouted advancing towards Harry who retreated at the expression on Leo's face. "My family were murdered today. Some evil man killed my family then ran away without a care in the world. Because of him I will never kiss my wife again or walk my daughter down the isle. I will never see my grandchildren nor talk to them ever again because of one selfish selfish prick!" The tears increased on Leo's face as he grabbed for the laptop on his desk and launched it at the wall. The laptop crashed into the wall and broken debris littered the ground. Nikki looked terrified between Harry and Leo unsure of what to do or say.

Harry was unsuccessfully trying to calm Leo down with reassuring words but to no avail. Leo was throwing everything in site. Vases, case files, chairs and plates reached their end at Leo's wrath. Once his office lie in desecration and with nothing else in reach to throw, Leo broke down completely sliding down the wall to the floor. His heart wrenched sobs shook Nikki out of her revere and she went over to him and threw her arms around him. He clung to her mercilessly. She was his support and her lifeline.

Minutes passed and Leo's sobs slowly subsided. Nikki looked to Harry and saw the tears glistening on his cheeks. Her own face felt raw and dirty from the dried tears and mascara.

Leo jumped up suddenly and spoke harshly, "I'm going to find that man. I don't care what it takes but I'll do it. And when I find him, I'm going to confront him and I'm going to kill him. I'm going to find out why he did it then look into his eyes as he dies. He deserves it after what he did to my family!" Leo strode out of the room leaving a painful silence in the room. Harry was shocked at Leo's words. Leo had sounded so serious and adamant. Harry didn't deny that Leo meant it and he understood completely.

**A/N Thanks to Whovi10 for the proof read. Her help is much appreciated.**

**If you want the next chapter soon, review and let me know what you think, the good and the bad.**


	2. Welcome Home

**A/N So...here's chapter 2 **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Witness…wish I did though: (**

Leo pushed open the door to his two story house. The silence deafened him. There was no loud rap music playing up stairs courtesy of Cassie. There was no welcoming greeting from Teresa or the fragranced smell of her delicious baked bread or cookies. The air was stale and ominous. Leo shuffled his way slowly into the house as the silence grew louder. He dropped his briefcase by the door and shrugged off his long brown coat and hung it on the empty rack. He crept slowly into the dining room. The lump rose in his throat as he saw Teresa's slippers near the sofa. He was determined not to let the tears rise again.

He made his way slowly towards the stairs and made his assent. He reached his daughter's door and stood for a few minutes looking at Cassie's handmade "CASSIES BEDROOM-NO ENTRY" sign. He gradually reached out for the door handle and pushed the door open. The hinges creaked as the door swung wide revealing his only daughter's bedroom. It was a mess...but totally Cassie. The red duvet covers on the bed were ruffled. Leo walked timidly over and smoothed out the creases and sat down. The bed groaned beneath him. The lump in his throat grew as he reached out for Princess, Cassie's childhood china doll who was tucked in beneath the covers. He remembered how Cassie would never leave the doll down for months after he had bought it for her at Christmas when she was six. He cradled the doll in his arms as he contemplated what he lost. The tears finally poured out again and he sobbed uncontrollably into the doll soaking the doll's dress with his salty tears. He lay back on Cassie's bed and mourned for his lost daughter.

A sudden beep woke him suddenly. He looked around stunned trying to comprehend why he was in Cassie's room and sleeping on her bed. He was rolled into a ball clutching the same doll. What was he in here for? The truth dawned on him and it felt like a tonne of bricks was weighing him down as he remembered the accident, the deaths, his loss and his loneliness. He looked at his watch-8.45pm...he must have fell asleep. The sudden beeping began again. He got up and went over to the dresser following the direction of the insistent noise. It was Cassie's phone. He lifted the phone to try to see what the noise was for. He looked at the screen... 1 NEW MESSAGE.

He clicked on the read button. FROM GEMMA. It was from Cassie's best friend. He read the message aloud slowly, "Hey C, wanna come over 2 mine 2nite??"

"She doesn't know?" Leo whispered to himself, "Gemma doesn't even know that her best friend died, and I have to tell her."

Leo thought that the news was better coming from him. She should not have to hear it from others or on the news. Leo pocketed the phone and ran down the stairs, grabbed his coat and keys and was out the door.

Gemma was sprawled out on the sofa eyes glued to the TV. Her parents were out for a meal and she was bored so she had just texted Cassie trying to organise a sleepover but Cassie had not replied. It was very unlike Cassie. She would usually text back immediately as she took her phone with her everywhere and checked for texts constantly.

A rev of an engine snapped Gemma out of her thoughts. A car door slammed and was followed almost immediately by a sharp buzz on the door bell. Gemma walked slowly to the door and pulled it open. She was shocked to see Cassie's dad on the door step. She studied his face carefully. His face was ashen grey and puffy. His eyes were red and bloodshot and he seemed slumped and lifeless. Gemma was confused to why he was here at her house.

"Mr Dalton, is everything okay? Do you want to come in?" Gemma asked politely coming to the conclusion that Cassie's dad had had slightly too much to drink.

He nodded slowly and stepped into the house and followed her into the dining room. Gemma was waiting for him to speak. He seemed to be struggling to string words together and kept opening and closing his mouth and flickering his eyes towards her then away again. He looked uncomfortable and scared.

There was an awkward silence then Gemma spoke up thinking she needed to get him home safely. To think he drove himself here in his state!

"Mr Dalton, you're not looking well. How bout I call Cassie-"Gemma began.

Cassie's dad burst into tears in front of her.

"Oh no-," Gemma began thinking she had made matters a lot worse. What had she said wrong? This whole situation was so surreal and abnormal that Gemma was sure she had fallen asleep.

Leo was trying to control his tears...he had to be strong. Gemma looked so scared at the minute. He was frightening her...she was only fifteen.

He wiped away any remaining tears and kicked into action. "Sit down, please" he told her softly. She obeyed immediately sitting on the farthest sofa away from him confused. "There's something I need to tell you and I would rather it would come from me. It's going to hurt and be painful but you got to remember that it will be okay."

Gemma was terrified. What was Mr Dalton talking about...hurt...pain? He was walking towards her and sat down in the sofa beside her his body angled towards her.

Leo reached out gently and took Gemma's hands in his gripping them gently. He kept his eyes on hers as he said slowly, "There was an accident involving both my wife and daughter."

"No...no..no-" Gemma began. It all suddenly clicked into position. His words about pain and hurt...his appearance...his crying...his bleakness and limpness.

"My wife and Cassie got badly hurt and they...di...di...died." Leo finished, again struggling to get the words out.

Gemma could not believe what she was hearing. "No...no...no-" she began. "It's not true! I spoke to her this morning. She was alive and full of life and talking about shopping with her mum. She...she's okay. She's...she's not de...de...dead." Gemma mumbled incoherently. Cassie couldn't be dead. Cassie was her best friend for life. Cassie could not die!

Leo was studying Gemma carefully. She appeared to be frozen in shock-unable to move or speak. Now, mutual tears fell down both their faces. Gemma threw her arms around Leo and sobbed uncontrollably into his shoulder...deep heart wrenching sobs as Leo held his daughter's best friend close as he soothed her and stroked her hair just like he would do with Cassie. Did!...past tense. He never would comfort his own daughter again but was content to comfort her friend as they were joined in their grief.

An hour later after tea, talking and tears Leo left a still shocked Gemma and headed for his car. Whilst there he thought...one person told...so many more to go. Next stop, Teresa's parents.

**A/N I thought I would end this chap here.**

**Harry n Nikki may return next chapter but this is mainly a Leo story**

**Plus, the sadness will continue...he won't recover quickly**

**Remember...reviews encourage more writing and uploading!!! **

**I have already wrote the next two chapters and will upload accordingly.**

**SiWfan : )**

**P.S Plz read A Silent Doctor, Who's a Witness and review it.**

**My friend's sanity depends on it!!!**


	3. Lifeless Dolls

**A/N Chapter 3 is here!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Witness…pity that : (**

Leo made his way into the office early that morning. Well earlier than usual. Home was just not home to him anymore. That one night alone in the house was eerie and creepy. Leo could hear every howl of the wind, groan of the trees and silence within the house. Sleeping in a bed without his wife beside him was just unnatural. He had had about one hour sleep and remained awake staring at the ceiling for the remainder of the night. He had rolled over in the night into Teresa's side of the bed and was met with cold sheets that woke him up and had started a further assault of tears.

Instinctively, he knew today would be hard. Extremely hard. Today, he had to formally identify his wife and daughter's bodies. Numerous times in his pathology profession he had to guide mourning family members to where their dead son, daughter or father lay and now he was the one who was mourning. In his job, you had to distance yourself from the grief and mourning of others and get on with it...solve the murder or the mystery. Case solved. Case closed. Now, he knew what it was like. Why was the world still going on around him when to him it had clearly ended?

He heard Nikki and Harry talking quietly at their desks. He picked up the odd word "...grief....Leo...family...what it feels like...support him." He had heard enough to know he was the topic of conversation so he pushed the door open to their joint offices and strode in. As soon as Harry and Nikki saw it was Leo they stopped the conversation abruptly and looked down sheepishly at their work.

Leo pretended to be oblivious and began, "I want the case files for the Richardson case on my desk by three. I need... to leave... early today. I have something to do."

Harry and Nikki nodded their affirmative as Leo turned and headed back out the door.

"Leo-" Nikki said just as the door was about to swing close. Without turning Leo said, "What!" in a sharp tone.

"Are you okay," the concern clear in her voice.

Leo turned to face her and answered honestly, "No, I'm not Nikki but thanks for caring. You too Harry."

"Leo, we'd like to come with you today." Harry said quickly. "Not to go in if you don't want," he rushed on, "we just want you to be okay."

Leo didn't know how to reply. "Thanks, I'd...like that. I would like you both to come. We can get Charlie to cover." He quietly left the room and headed to his office.

"There are clear stab wounds to the chest. The middle stab wound is not consistent with the others. It is indicated that another blade was used here. One stab penetrated the heart and the lower stab pierced the stomach. There are clear stab wounds to the chest. The middle stab wound is not consistent with the others. It is indicated that another blade was used here. One stab penetrated the heart and the lower stab pierced the stomach.

There are clear stab wounds to the chest. The middle stab wound is not consistent with the others. It is indicated that another blade was used here. One stab penetrated the heart and the lower stab pierced the stomach."

Leo through the file on the desk with an exasperated sigh. It was two O'clock. After reading the same sentence for the fifth time he gave up trying to concentrate on the case. His mind was elsewhere. He was dreading his half three appointment at the morgue. How would he be able to look at them dead...never to live, breathe or talk again. His eyes were drawn to the photo frame on his desk. He reached over and lifted the picture off the desk and studied it carefully. He smiled softly as he saw the happy family together...him, Teresa and Cassie in Spain for the Holidays all smiling goofily for the camera as they lounged by the pool. Good times.

"Harry?" Nikki began for the tenth time that hour.

"Yes, Nikki." Harry said. "Let me guess, you're going to ask for the millionth time today, "How's Leo. Do you think he is coping? Should we ask him to live with one of us?" Am I right...of course I am!"

"Actually, you're not!" Nikki said sticking out her tongue at Harry as he looked at her in mock hurt. "I was going to ask for your pen...mine just ran out."

"You mean mine." Harry stated.

"What?" Nikki asked confused.

"That pen you're holding that just ran out is mine. Now you want another of my pens? I mean Nikki...first my laptop, then my chair, my desk, my pens I mean...what's next on Niks' 'steal Harry's stuff agenda?'"

"Ooh big plans." Nikki said. "Next is your bed."

Harry laughed loudly as Nikki turned beetroot after realising what she said.

"Oh Shut up Harry," Nikki groaned throwing the pen in Harry's direction and feeling satisfied as she heard the dull thump as it connected and a further "Ouch" from Harry.

Harry looked up at the clock and saw it was nearly three. He told Nikki that it was time to go so they shut off their laptops, grabbed their keys and coats and headed for their bosses office.

Harry knocked gently on Leo's office and walked in. "It's time to go Leo." Leo looked almost green and nauseous as he gave a slight nod of his head and got up to go.

Twenty minutes later they had arrived at the place where Leo was to identify the bodies. They took Harry's car and the journey was a silent one as Leo gauged his emotions and tried to prevent further tears.

They made their way to the reception desk and Leo signed in at the desk and the three were lead to a waiting room and were to wait until Leo's name was called.

The wait to Leo was endless but in retrospect about ten minutes in total.

All the while Leo was white with fear and increasing dread. His heart was beating frantically and his eyes stung again with tears. Nikki and Harry sat on either side of Leo in a respectful silence keeping a wary eye on Leo to make sure he was okay.

Minutes later Leo's name was called over the microphone. He got up slowly and shakily clutching the arm of the chair in a deaths grip.

"We'll be right here Leo," Harry said softly giving the trembling man an encouraging nod. Leo hobbled away to be reunited with his family for the last time.

"Mr Dalton," the assistant began, "I am very sorry for your loss. However, when we enter the room, we need a clear verification if you know the two females. Do you understand?"

Leo nodded in affirmation and followed the man into the room.

Two small beds were in the dark room and on the beds to stiff figures with a white opaque sheet pulled right up to the tip of the bed. Leo walked nervously up to the beds and stood a bed on either side. Tears had already begun to pour. The assistant reached out tenderly for the white sheets on either bed and rolled them down half ways revealing what lay beneath. Leo looked at the assistance and whispered out a feint "Yes" as the assistant respectfully left the room to give the mourner peace to say goodbye.

Leo gripped the sides of the beds tightly and sighed softly. Gently tucked up in either bed were the two lifeless dolls. He studied Cassie's and Teresa's face carefully. They looked so white and listless yet appeared to be sleeping. Scratches and scrapes covered both their faces scarring their delicate features. The makeup was good but couldn't cover up the damage that was done.

Leo turned to Cassie and thought of all the good times he had with her...ones he would hold dear to him the rest of his life. He reached out and gently stroked her face. It felt so cold and stiff...uninviting and resistant. Cassie used to be so warm and soft.

He turned to his beautiful wife Teresa and looked down at her sleeping form. He remembered the best days of his life...when he stood at the altar looking a beautiful Teresa in the eyes as he whispered I do, he remembered the day she revealed she was pregnant, he remembered the day that she first placed their newborn daughter Cassie in his arms. He was overcome with sobs that tore at his chest shaking him from within. In turn he kissed both his daughter and his wife on the forehead. But first he made a solemn promise, "I will catch the person who did this to you, I promise," he said quietly, "I won't let you down you can count on that." He whispered his love and goodbyes then left.

**A/N The end of another chapter folks**

**Want more?**

**Review Plz : (**


	4. Is it really goodbye?

**A/N Okay, Chapter 4 **

**This one is continuing the theme of mourning**

**Next Chapter will probably see Leo try to find the killer **

**I'd say there will be about 7 chapters in total...we'll see.**

Days passed in a flurry of activity. Leo was forced to take a few days off work in order to make preparations for the funeral. Harry and Nikki were only too happy to oblige his request and were secretly glad Leo had to get away from work for a while. They both agreed that he needed time to gather his thoughts and accept what happened. Work was not the most important aspect at this time. Leo was exhausted from all his strenuous efforts. It was the night before the funeral and Leo's eyes were drooping as he tried ineffectively to stay awake. Leo just managed to make it through the door of his house, trudge into the living room where he collapsed onto the sofa and was snoring softly within minutes.

Leo had been trying to get in contact with distant family relatives informing them of the sad and distressing news and giving details of where and when the funeral would be held. Leo had been trying not to think of the following day. To not think of it was to reject that it was happening. However, this meant that Leo was no further forward with the grieving process. He was still overcome with anger at his family's murder but had not forgotten his promise to his wife and daughter. He would find their killer, bring him to justice and make them pay.

Harry and Nikki made their way in Harry's car to collect Leo the following morning, the morning of the funeral. It was nine O'clock on Wednesday morning and the funeral was not to eleven. However, Leo had stated clearly that he wanted to arrive early at the chapel. Harry and Nikki had taken the day off work leaving the Lyell centre in the capable hands of Charlie. The drive to Leo's was a short but quiet one as the both contemplated the day to come. Nikki was dressed in a knee length black satin dress. Her hair was softly curled and hanging around her shoulders. Harry was wearing his only black suit with a clean white shirt and a black tie. Nikki leaned over her seat carefully and set about fixing Harry's tie making sure he looked neat and presentable. Her hands lingered on his tie when finished and she smiled gently up at him then pulled away embarrassed.

On arrival, they made their way to Leo's door. An unshowered, unshaven and bedraggled Leo met them at the door a few minutes later.

"Come in," Leo said tiredly pushing the door open and allowing them to enter.

"Leo, we need to leave in about forty minutes so get dressed," Nikki said.

"I'm not going," Leo mumbled.

Harry gave Nikki a quick look communicating as per usual with looks and not words. The look Nikki received was to comfort Leo and encourage him to go.

Harry walked to the kitchen leaving Nikki and Leo to talk in peace. The kitchen was in a disgusting state. Pizza boxes, microwavable trays, unwashed plates and cutlery littered the usually spotless worktops. Harry sighed softly then set to work clearing up.

Nikki had guided Leo to the sofa to sit down. She turned to him looking deep in to his eyes. "Leo," Nikki began softly, "You have to go to the funeral."

"No...no I don't Nikki, "Leo whispered, "I...I can't Nikki...I can't."

"Yes, yes you can. Harry and I will be there the whole time. We won't leave you." Leo was still shaking his head sadly.

"Leo, I know at the minute going to the funeral... seems hard. You don't want to have to say goodbye to your wife and daughter. Because to be there and to bury them is to accept what is happening...that they actually died. I know Leo and I understand. I felt the same when my mother died. Then I realised, I had to go to that funeral. I saw that it would be my last chance to say goodbye, to show my mother, who I knew would be watching, that I loved her so much and that I would not forget her.

Cassie and Teresa will be with you too Leo. It's not really goodbye. They will always be with you, inside you always, guiding you and looking out for you. I also know that if you do not go to the funeral, you will live the rest of your life regretting it" Nikki finished quietly.

Leo had listened to Nikki's words in a grim silence. She was right and he knew it. He had to go...he just had to. Leo nodded in agreement and the pair hugged quietly. Leo then headed up the stairs for a quick shower and shave before they needed to go.

Leo returned down the stairs forty minutes later showered, shaved and dressed in his best black suit. He met Nikki and Harry in the hallway and they smiled encouragingly at him.

Nikki took his hand and led him to Harry's car as Harry pulled the door of his house closed.

They pulled up at the church not long later and Leo left to talk to the minister who would carry out the ceremony. Meanwhile, Harry and Nikki sat outside talking quietly to each other. Both Harry and Nikki disliked churches in general...not to mention funerals. To Harry, it was a constant reminder of his father's funeral. To Nikki, the death of her mother and the beginning of a life full of loneliness and neglect from her father.

"That's another thing we have in common Niks," Harry said roughly. "Useless parents and a crappy childhood."

"Mmhh," Nikki voiced her agreement.

"By the way Niks, you look amazing," Harry said his cheeks pinking slightly.

Nikki looked up at Harry certain that she had misheard but Harry's embarrassed expression told her otherwise.

"Why thank you Harry" she replied planning future mocking of his admission.

The bells of the church began to clang loudly. Harry and Nikki had been so consumed in their own little bubble that they had failed to recognise the throng of mourners that had arrived. They both jumped up and headed into the church when they saw the two hearses arriving slowly. They walked briskly up to Leo who was sitting down head in his hands and praying quietly. Leo looked up upon their arrival.

"Its time," Harry whispered and Leo nodded.

He got up and made his way to the back of the church. Nikki caught up and grabbed Leo's hand giving him her support while Harry grabbed Nikki's hand.

They made their way out to the hearses together. With each other, they could overcome anything.

**A/N I thought I'd end this chapter here**

**I didn't want to drag out the funeral**

**I'll probably summarise how the funeral went at the start of the next chapter**

**Look out for it…it should be up soon**

**Keep reviewing…how will I know if u like it or not otherwise?**

**SiWfan**


	5. The Funeral

**A/N Hope you like this chapter**

**I've tried to make this chap a bit lighter. **

**Except for the funeral part **

**Some light Nikki/Harry fluff**

Leo arrived back to his silent home late that evening. He had spent the day shaking hands continuously at the graveside, accepting others sympathy and regret whilst trying to hold back the tears that had been threatening to come. The funeral had been the hardest thing he had to deal with so far. Seeing the two coffins being marched slowly down the aisle had made the reality and truth of his dead family too real. It really had happened, their death…his loss.

Leo thought about how beautiful the ceremony had been, the fragrant flowers and wreaths that lined the altar, the respectful and gentle prayers read by Harry and Nikki and the minister's view of Cassie and Teresa and how they lived life to its full. As Teresa's and Cassie's body had been laid in their final resting place, with Harry and Nikki by his side a change came over Leo. The 'fight back' and the revenge had begun. Leo knew he would find his wife and daughter's killers. It was simply a matter of time. Even though it was past his bedtime, he walked swiftly to his laptop and turned it on. The work began now.

By seven o'clock the following morning, Harry and Nikki were already in work trying to solve the latest murder. It was a joint case so Harry and Nikki were sitting opposite each other at their desks trying to compile the evidence and try to figure out who done it.

"It just doesn't make any sense," Nikki sighed confused and fed up.

"For once Niks, I agree." Harry said flatly as Nikki giggled softly.

"Ooh, Harry actually agrees with me for once. That's a shock, I might die from surprise." Nikki teased.

Harry maturely decided to ignore her and was still studying the report in his hand.

"Well," Harry began, "John cannot be the murderer. He does have the motive-"

"-of hating his wife stealing brother's guts" Nikki interrupted.

"but his alibi is firm. John was seen at the party during the time of Jamie's murder and has about fifteen witnesses to back him up." Harry continued.

"I dunno Harry." Nikki said unsure. "There has to be something we're missing. I have a bad feeling about John. He did it…I know he did. He was jealous and angry and took his anger to far. John killed his brother cruelly and spitefully showing no remorse for the fact that he left three young children without their father." Nikki finished.

"Nikki, you know you can't solve murders with 'a bad feeling' as you put it." Harry taunted.

"Oh Shut up Harry! I'm right, you know I am. I am always right, I can't help it…I'm just too good!" Nikki replied smoothly enjoying the horrified look on Harry's face. She knew where to hurt Harry the most…his oversized male ego.

"Wh…What!" Harry replied flabbergasted. "You…too good?" Harry burst out laughing picturing Nikki's smug look.

"Shut up Harry" Nikki replied in her whiny voice. Tears of laughter were running down Harry's face and he was turning redder by the second.

"Good one Niks," Harry said a few minutes later when he had gained control again.

Nikki just glared playfully at Harry and leaned over her desk to whack him over the head with the report.

"Ouch Niks. Uncalled for." Harry said in mock anger pulling the scrunched up report from her hands as she smiled triumphantly. Harry decided that he could not possibly let Nikki win…again and hit her gently over the head with the rolled paper messing her long golden locks.

The smile slid from Nikki's face. This meant war!

She grabbed the file pad at her desk as Harry watched her in wonderment. Nikki began ripping out pages and scrunching them into paper balls which she proceeded to chuck at Harry, giggling as she hit the stunned Harry repeatedly in the face.

Harry stood up quickly heading towards the now standing Nikki as he tried to shield himself from the tirade of paper balls that were pelting him.

He reached over and gripped Nikki's skinny wrists in one hand preventing any further throwing.

Nikki looked up at him sadly. "Oops," she whispered and smiled at him radiantly.

"Nikki," Harry began leaning in to enforce the message, "don't assault me again. I'll call the police. I swear it, I will," he teased lightly.

Unconsciously, both Harry and Nikki held their breath when they saw how close they were leaning in to each other. Harry could smell Nikki's floral shampoo and intoxicating perfume. Silence descended upon the pair as they got sucked into their own private bubble. Nikki's breath hitched in her throat as she saw Harry's dark eyes flick longingly to her mouth then quickly back to her eyes. Automatically, they both moved even closer to each other until they were mere millimetres apart.

They were shocked out of their revere by a frustrated Leo who had just slammed the door to his office on the way in. Harry coughed, embarrassed at how easily Nikki made everything around him evaporate and pulled away from a dazed Nikki. "I'll…I'll go see if Leo is okay," he managed to splutter out.

Nikki laughed softly under her breath as she saw Harry race out of the lab. Nikki shook her head to rid herself of her disappointment and try to shake off her constant thoughts of Harry and tried to concentrate on the report at hand.

Weeks passed and Leo was becoming more and more frustrated. He was extremely short tempered and had more than once roared at Harry and Nikki although deep down knew they had done nothing wrong. He was tired…oh so tired. It had been about a month since he had slept through the night. Most nights he worked right until dawn broke and then crawled into bed for a few hours sleep. And yet he was no further ahead in tracking his family's murderer. The police were trying to prevent him seeing any evidence because he was personally involved and were blocking his advances at all angles. Leo was forced to begin his own private investigation from scratch. Harry who had carried out the PM's on Leo's wife and daughter was being bombarded with questions which he was not supposed to answer…but did. Harry did not enjoy telling Leo of all the different lacerations, scratches and broken body parts that had killed his family but the truth was forced out of him as Leo would not give up. Leo also did not enjoy the conversations with Harry and flinched noticeably as Harry announced yet another broken bone. However, he was encouraged by the fact that if he was to catch the killer, and he would catch them, he needed all the information available to him.

Nikki and Harry were worried about their boss, colleague and friend. Leo had become a shadow of his former self and every detail of his movements was analysed by both pathologists. Nikki had taken to bringing Leo out for lunch as she was certain that Leo only ate when entirely necessary. Harry had to plead and beg Leo even to attend lunch with Nikki as Leo was unwilling to even look up from his work. When at lunch, Leo talked only when being asked a direct question and would then become lost in thought and stare vacantly around him. Nikki noted each time he pushed the fork hopelessly around the plate very aware of the fact that his food remained untouched. Something had to be done. Harry and Nikki had to help their friend.

**A/N Okay so I know it has been like two months since I updated**

**I blame the exams I had to take**

**Anyway those exams are over now**

**Sorry this chapter is short. This is what I had written before and didn't have time to update. I've ended it here as I do not remember the story I have been writing and don't want to mess it up**

**SiWifan**


End file.
